College Dreams
by Callmemaddy
Summary: Oneshot. It's the last day of senior year and the gang plans a trip to the deserted beach. DL


**College Dreams**

_By CallmeMaddy—One-Shot_

Disclaimer: Do I really need to state the obvious?

A/N: Here's the deal—all my current chapter stories (We're all in this together, Motherly Figure, and The Key is in The Past) are on hiatus until at least June 15th, when I get out of school. I have so many finals and crap to worry about. So, until then, it's one shots. Ok?

**College Dreams- A One-shot**

It was the last day of senior year. Prom had passed, College Applications had been mailed, and it was the last day of finals. As usual, the gang of eight—Zoey, Chase, Nicole, Dana, Lola, Michael, Logan, and Quinn, had planned to go to their secret beach instead of the big party at Mystic Beach. The girls of room 101 were busy packing.

"Oh My God! I can't believe today is the LAST DAY at PCA," Nicole sobbed to Zoey, "What am I going to do in College without you as my roommate?"

"Put a sock in it!" Dana rolled her eyes.

"Dana!" Zoey warned, "Nicole, it'll be fine, our colleges are a half an hour apart..."

"Easy for you to say!" Nicole responded, "You have Chase going to your college."  
"Well, yeah, Nicole, they are dating. So they applied together," Lola reminded her, "And besides, at least you're close to Zoey, I'm going to London."  
"For the best Broadway acting college in the universe..." Zoey reminded her.

"Actually, they rank 2nd best," Lola corrected her.

"Oh, boohoo. At least you guys are at least 3000 miles away from Logan Reese, I, however, will be on the same campus..." Dana said.

"Well, Dana, if you wanted to get away from him, why'd you apply to the same college?" Zoey asked.

"I didn't on purpose!" Dana claimed, "How was I suppose to know he wanted to go to my dream college?"

There was a knock on the door.

"Sweets, it's me," Chase called to Zoey.

Zoey opened the door, "Hey babe!" She gave him a peck on the cheek, "I'm not quite ready yet. Whose car are we taking to the beach?"

"Well, Micheal decided to bail to hang with Vanessa..." (A/N: Quinn's Alpaca)

"What? It's a tradition to go down there..." Zoey responded.  
"It gets worse. Quinn has already gone home for the summer. I still can't believe she got into Harvard..."

"Why is that hard to believe?" Lola asked butting in on the conversation, "Oh, and me and Nicole have dates..."  
"What?" Asked Zoey offended.

"It was last minute..." Nicole justified.  
Chase sighed, "Well, I guess that leaves us two, Dana, and Logan."  
Dana sighed, "It is so typical that Logan is one of the only ones who didn't cancel..."  
--

Twenty minutes later, Dana and Zoey were ready to drive to the deserted beach. They knocked on the guys' dorm and headed out. It took about an hour and a half to reach the beach.

Chase hopped out of the car, "I love how Dana and Logan can continuously fight for an hour and a half," Chase said to Zoey.

"No, Logan! I called shotgun!" Zoey mocked.  
"I heard that!" Dana yelled.

"Who got finger prints on MY mirror!" Chase teased.

"It's not funny, Matthews!" Logan said.

Zoey rolled her eyes, "Hey, Chase? Wanna take a walk?"  
Chase nodded and the two walked off.

"Oh great, leave me with the pompous jerk!" Dana called.

Logan rolled his eyes, "Oh, Dana, you know you want me..."  
"Gross..."  
"It's the last day of high school and you're still not willing to admit it?" Logan asked.

"Yep," Dana replied, "'Cause I don't feel it."  
"You know, Dana. You will have to see me for the next four years..." Logan pointed out.

"Notice my happiness," Dana said, sarcastically, "Why did you even apply to USC? You know it's my dream college."

"Who says it's not my dream college?" Logan asked.

"Please, Logan. I'm surprised you're even smart enough to get into college, never mind having a dream college..."

"Ouch, babe, that hurt," Logan said, looking hurt, "I don't get it."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean I've been asking you out for four years and all you do is reject me and go to France," Logan responded, "You're the one girl I actually really liked and you won't give me the time of day..."  
"What?"  
"And you want to know why I applied to USC? It was to be with you. I studied my butt off for the SAT and you still won't pay attention," Logan confessed/

"What?"  
"I applied because I didn't want to let you get away like you did in France. I was lucky enough to get a second chance and I can't blow it! Dana, I love you."  
"What?"

"I said..."  
"No, kiss me," Dana told him.

"What?"  
Dana pulled him in for a long, passionate kiss.

Zoey and Chase walked back and said together, "Did we miss something?"


End file.
